disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Wilderwood
"Camp Wilderwood" is the seventy-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 28, 2016 and is the twenty-fifth episode in the third season. Plot The Royal Family of Enchancia arrive by coach at Camp Wilderwood. Sofia is excited to be attending but the twins are not. Amber wanted to stay home and look for meteor showers and James wanted to go to Flying Carpet Camp with Zandar. Miranda assures the twins that they will have a great time like their father did. According to Roland when he first went to camp he was not sure about it either but he ended up having a great time. Sofia assures her father that she will make sure her brother and sister have a great time and, as soon as they are dropped off, Roland and Miranda head home. Sofia tells Amber and James that they will love it at Camp Wilderwood since they will be doing tons of new activities and will make a lot of new friends. The assembled campers meet the Camp Counselors: Marty and Maple. They tell the campers that they have over fifty Enchanted Activities and over five hundred species of Enchanted Plants and Animals. However, they do warn the kids that there is Itching Ivy there too. James asks Sofia what Itching Ivy is, only for her to point out that he is standing on a piece. Sofia tells him that it can give a person an extreme case of the itches that is super contagious if someone touches it, and advises him to stay away from it. Later, Sofia instantly befriends a girl named Mandy but the twins are having trouble making friends: Nobody recognizes Amber and nobody wants to be infected by the Itching Ivy that James stood on. They also run into Wendell Fidget, who is at the camp because of all the naughty stuff he did in the past. The Royal Kids arrive at Enchanted Arts and Crafts. James is forced to sit by himself because nobody wants to sit next to "The Itchy Kid" while Sofia takes Amber over to sit next to Mandy. Amber laments that nobody knows who she is and that Sofia makes friends so easy. James is having trouble too: His Enchanted Silk Weaver gets him tied up in the silk he is supposed to sew and spin. At Wendell's instigation, the other kids laugh at James. Sofia comes over to help but her humiliated brother rebuffs by rejecting her help. James has even more trouble at the Enchanted Wall Climbing: As he is climbing the wall, the Itching Ivy's itching kicks in and makes him fall on the cushion. Sofia tries to comfort him but James again rebuffs and wants to be left alone. That night, he writes a letter home to his parents asking them to come pick him up. The next day at breakfast, Mandy tells Sofia that Marty and Maple are going to make an announcement and invites her to sit with her so they can guess what it is. Sofia assures her that she and Amber will be right over. Sofia then notices that Amber is upset because she has still not made any new friends yet. When Sofia spots James walk by, she goes up to see what is wrong as well as to see what he is doing. James is sending a letter to their parents asking them to take him home. Sofia can understand he is having a rough time and assures him that things will get better. She also pleads for him to come to the announcement and he reluctantly agrees. Later, Maple and Marty make their announcement: It is time to start the Inter-camp Competition, where Camp Wilderwild will face the Junior Knights in the annual Flag Race. In the race each teams from each camp will compete to place their camp's flag on the island in front of the camp by building boats to sail to the island. The fairies tell the campers to find a buddy to make teams of two. Everyone gets a buddy except Sofia since she insisted that Mandy and Amber be buddies. Wendell and James become buddies due to their shared dislike of Camp Wilderwood and they plot an escape. When Amber sees that Sofia does not have a buddy she and Mandy invite her to be part of their team. That night, James and Wendell steal Camp Wilderwood's flag to make a sail for their escape boat. The next day, everyone arrives for the race only for Maple to report the flag missing before allowing the race to start. When the race starts, James and Wendell try to sail away but Sofia's team boat runs aground. James goes back to help his sisters. When they get aboard, James and Wendell reveal their plan. Sofia convinces them to stay and win the race. Their boat gets to the island first, where James and Wendell win the race. Marty tells them to ask next time they want to use the flags. James and Wendell arrive back at camp where the other kids swarm Amber, James, and Wendell, who finally start to love camp. Everyone then heads to the Mess Hall for cookies. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ilan Galkoff as Wendell Fidget *Nathaniel Semsen as Xavier *Madeleine Curry as Mandy *Greg Cipes as Marty *Sarah Mitchell as Maple Song *The Summer Camp Blues Trivia *Wendell Fidget makes his second appearance in this episode, following his debut in "Minimus is Missing". *Wendell reforms in this episode. He is one of the villainous characters to be reform in the series, others being Cedric, Hugo, the Gargoyles, Grotta, and Miss Nettle. *Miranda, Roland, Amber, and James return after a four episode absence since "Dads and Daughters Day". *Marty is the first male fairy seen in the series. *James is now voiced by Nicolas Cantu starting from this episode. *Squires Vaughan and Vance return in this episode since "The Flying Crown". *This is the second episode to focus more on James, first being "King for a Day". *Sofia talking to a volleyball could be a possible reference to the 2000 film Cast Away. *This is one of the very few instances where simplistic 2-D animation is used in a Sequence. *goofs *when wendell gives james the rope he says here but his mouth doesn’t move International Premieres *April 1, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Color Script Camp Wilderwood storyboard 1.jpg Screenshots Camp Wilderwood 1.png Camp Wilderwood 2.png camp wilderwood flag day time.png|Camp Wilderwood's flag Marty and Maple.png Mandy.png|Mandy Camp Wilderwood 3.png Summber Camp Blues.png Camp Wilderwood 4.png Camp Wilderwood 5.png Camp Wilderwood 6.png Camp Wilderwood 7.png camp wilderwood flag at night.png|James and Wendell holding the Camp Wilderwood's flag at night Camp Wilderwood 8.png Camp Wilderwood 9.png Camp Wilderwood 10.png Category:Sofia the First episodes